The Hotaru story
by X Inori x
Summary: -drabble- A crazy story with a mix of .hacksign, Inuyasha,.hackdusk and a bit of reality. -KANNA'S POV-


A/N:Fear the fanfic! It's a complete mess!Anyways...I would'nt read it I would turn back if I could, nah I would never turn back on a fanfic, with Inuyasha, .hack, and well reality. Kanna for once isn't an 'empty' shell...and sorry about the spelling. Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**The Hotaru story**

"It was a quiet day in a certain park I won't mention, if I did so I would embrass the park's good name.(This is where my Lord's castle once stood.)My name's Kanna, and this was a story my master told me.He thought,What if..."

What ifHotaru and Mr.Grunty switched places?(They called themselves this.)Lillian and Josh,two people from a demon land called Canada(remember all place outside of Japan were'evil' at that time.) Were somehow brought in to my master's mind.

SoJosh is in Hotaru's costume and Lillian has a grunty suit on imagine, Hotaru/Joshcarry Mr.Grunty he would fall down. Yeah and this would be funny if he thought this: _I feel pretty_, so not true. Then he would say: _why do I feel a draft? _

Tsukasa walks in and says "Tell me about it."

Kagome (from our world) walks in and says "Think how I feel in this skirt its so short I wear it everyday!"

Miroku walks in and says "Yes I agree it's a good touch on you Kagome."

He places his hand under her butt and...rubs it.Kagome slaps Miroku with full force!

"Pervert!" yells Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga run in,

"Damn you monk!" they both shout and Inuyasha and Kouga boot him sky high, next they both fight each other. Tsukasa just stands there watching and just says "Whatever."

_Anyways then we talk about Tsukasa this time..._

Tsukasa just stairs at everyone and says" Whatever I hate you all so I'm leaving."

Tsukasa walks away then Mr.lonely plays(by Akon)(_I don't know how my master knew of all the advances of the world later in the future_.).

Tsukasa yells "Cut that out!"

The song continues to play and Tsukasa loses it,

"I said stop it" Tsukasa picks up his staff and swats the air.

Elk & Luke(from the .hack/dusk manga vol 3) come and join in.They smack the air as well. Hotaru/Josh ,Lillian/Mr.Grunty,Kagome,Inuyasha,Kouga,Miroku stair at them in a bizarre way.

Lillian/Mr.Grunty yells to them"The music is over you no.Gosh you are idiots!"

They stop swatting the air and walk away the music plays again, they get angry and walk faster the music plays faster.

Elk finally yells in anger "What the hell kill them all!"

Luke stands there along with Tsukasa, then out of nowhere Mireille comes in and jumps on Luke.

Mireille rubs her face against Luke's wings and says to him in envy "Your wings are so soft are these for real Luke?"

"Y-y-yeah." he said stammering.

Elk turns around and see's Mireille stare at Luke's wings, Luke blushes at all of this and Elk gets angry, all this adds up to one thing...CAT FIGHT!

Elk yells in frustration "Mistrial get off him!"

Mireille yells back at him "I'm not Mistrial, I'm her daughter!"

Elk looks at her in surprise and struggles the words out of his mouth "W-w-what!"

Tsukasa stars blankly.Tsukasa says "Who cares"(gives his trademark look.)

_Back to Inuyasha and Kouga..._

Kouga and Inuyasha plug there ears because the Mr.lonely song is playing around Tsukasa.Tsukasa finally yells "IM NOT LONELY THAT WAY I DON'T EVEN LIKE ANYONE!"

Subaru comes in and pulls Tsukasa's collar and he yells and she giggles.Everyone looks there direction they see nothing but heard Tsukasa yelling.

Miroku runs in the direction of Tsukasa's yelling while running he yells "I like her she's so outgoing" he sighs, blushing.

Sango and Kirara come in and Sango yells to Miroku "Come back here you pervert!"

Josh/Hotaru & Lillian/Mr.Grunty at once yell "I thought this was about us not you people!"

Everyone stars at them in disbelief, that a grunty, and hotaru could yell so loudly.

"What?" Josh/Hotaru asked,

Inuyasha said confused "He's a guy? I thought she was a girl.That dress looks bad on you."

Joshblushes,

Kagome points out to Inuyasha "Well Kouga wears one too, and you know he's a boy."

Inuyasha yells annoyed "That's different he's gay!"

Kouga had heard this and was not happy,"Why you mutt!"

Inuyasha had also heard the insult and had not taken kindly to it and yelled "I'm not a mutt!"

_Once again Kouga and Inuyasha fight._

Kagome stops the fighting with the word..."SIT!"

Inuyasha falls leaving a scar on the floor where he layed.

"Kagome who's side are you on!" he yelled at her.

_"Elk, Luke, Mireille are still fighting,_

_Tsukasa is trying to get away from Subaru. (_Poor Tsukasa he doesn't even like you, damn you su-baka-ru!Geez do it with Crim not Tsukasa!-This is a note from me, the writer I just want everyone to know I hate Subaru.)

_Miroku stars until he is hit in the head by sango's hiraikos, Miroku is knocked out by a mad Sango(go Sango!)._

-_Tsukasa is still suffering from Subaru,_

_-Kagome is yelling at Inuyasha while he also fights Kouga,_

_-Elk tries to get Mireille off of Luke(poor guy),_

_-Mireille still wants Luke's wings,_

_-Miroku has a nasty bump on his head (he's must have forgotten the whole thing after that blow to the head)_

_AND EVERYONE IS IN PAIN & MISERY!_

_(evil laugh)I'm so evil!_

_Revenge! So evil, I like muffins must have tuniez, whatever those are! Oh wait Tsukasa has a message:"_

"HELP ME GET AWAY FROM THIS EVIL WOMEN!"

Subaru calls him in a sweet voice,"come back here Tsukasa" she giggles.

Tsukasa yells desperately "HELP!" "_That was unexpected, whatever, who cares suffer!" _That's what my master thought after ending that last bit of the story.

"Fornately that all happened in his head, the main point was to tourter Inuyasha, next time he'll throw in Kikyou. And adding those other manga character's in it. "Pure genious, Naraku you smart ass you!" is what my master said. I never imageined him to say that. Master Naraku reads to much manga no wonder he always finds ways to keep Inuyasha away from his jewel shards.It makes me wonder how he knew all these technology advances?" said Kanna, then she stopped talking.Naraku had killed her, she had said too much.

"Now Inuyasha will find out all my plans!"he yelled waving his fist in the air and cursing.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! Yeah your all wondering why Subaru wants to ahem, well I made Tsukasa a boy in this fanfic. I know he's a girl(not stupid.) Kanna made a good narator for me, I'm glad I made her less...boring(laughs).Besides I don't know how this was suppose to be about Lillian and Josh but it turned into a big mess really...a crazy mess.Also if you two are reading this, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything I just wondered about this, and also Hotaru and Mr. Grunty really love each other like you two!Please don't take it the wrong way!Anyways review this crazy mess!If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammer,please let me know!Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
